


Three Modern Men

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Percival, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mummy!Newt, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Zoologist!Newt, artist!Credence, businessman!Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: This is a Modern No-Maj AU (Graves is a VERY successful business man, Newt is a zoologist, and Credence is a painter) where the three are living in Manhattan together, working their respective jobs, and loving each other. It's a story about the way that they approach being in a poly relationship and learning to open up to each other while dealing with a sometimes difficult society.Rated E because although there might be some non-sexual chapters, the sexual chapters will be graphic. This story DOES have BDSM elements to it.Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them is a trademark of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers, but this story and any original characters added to it are copyright 2017 by Mingus1 and geekytrashcan, all rights reserved.





	1. Art, Animals, and Tech

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them is a trademark of J.K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers, but this story and any original characters added to it are copyright 2017 by Mingus1 and geekytrashcan, all rights reserved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely @imagaypotatoe (tumblr) for beta reading and editing! :)

Newt Scamander opened the door to the penthouse of the apartment building he called home, gently tossing his keys in the bowl near the door with a quiet clatter. He heard the lovely deep singing voice of one Robert Smith, echoing down the hallway from what he assumed was the studio. Shifting his hands from the handle of the carrier he had brought in, Newt wrapped his arms around the object’s underbelly, holding the small kennel carefully. He used his foot to close front door, made his way down the hallway, and peeked his head into the studio, chirping “Cre, I’m home.”

“Hi, babe,” The younger man, twenty four, and currently dressed all in black- black skinny jeans, black shirt, black eyeliner- save for his facial studs which were in silver- an Earl (a piercing through skin on the bridge of the nose), and cyber bites (two piercings: one in his philtrum and the other right below his lower lip)-, who was currently kneeling on the floor in the room, waved. Short blobs of blue, green, and mottled red peppered the pale flesh of the boy, streaking his skin and clothing with a colorful palette that complimented his appearance. Though messy and currently in disarray, Credence’s appearance suited that of a painter, of an artist, and the look was both endearing and attractive  “Percy’s coming home a little late today, long meeting.” He chuckled and then turned his music off, “I would come and give you a kiss, but I’m covered in paint. I don’t want to get you covered in it too.” He placed his brushes into the large mason jar that sat beside his piece, water opaque from the pigments floating in it, “H-how was your day?”

Newt nodded, “Good. Gregor’s coming to live with us for awhile until he, well actually she, recovers from her dystocia surgery. He needs some special care.” 

“Newtttttt.”

“Yes, babe?” Newt asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Credence laughed, “I don’t know what that is.” He frequently teased Newt because sometimes Newt would go on tangent about things that no one else knew and he would suspect that the other person knew what he was going on. 

Newt shook his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to confuse you.” Credence urged him along by nodding and giving him a curious look. Newt bit his lower lip, “surgery to remove retained follicles or eggs, it was the latter for Gregor. Hence, why we found out that Gregor was actually female. The blockage was caused due to poor husbandry as the people he was taken from had hidden him in their closet in indecent housing due to the new reptile laws that prevent green tree pythons in homes. I need to go put him in the extra large cage. I’ll be back.”

He turned to leave, trotting a few steps in the direction of his office, or more commonly known as “Newt’s House Of Reptiles and Other Creatures”.

The younger man got up from the floor and then took a running start and ended up slipping on the tarp on the floor of his art room, that protected the wood floor from obscene amount of paint that would have ended up on the floor.

He heard the carrier being put down in the hall, and moments later saw Newt scramble his way past the studio’s door, a concerned look prominent upon his face,, “Cre? You alright?”

Credence laughed and started getting back on his feet, digits pushing against the stained tarp, more color smearing along his skin slickly, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Can I come and help?” He started to wipe his hands off with a paint covered rag, cleaning off the messy markings that coated his fingers, palms, and wrist, pursuing Newt as he did so.

“Yes, if you started dinner. Did you do that for Mr. Graves?” Newt questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

Credence nodded, slowly slipping into his submissive mindset, he was ready for his masters to take over for the rest of the night, he wanted it, “Yes. It’s in the oven, sir.”

Newt smiled and pushed his hand through Credence’s black hair, admiring the slight waves that had come in since Percival and him had finally decided to let him grow out his hair a little, “Good boy. Mr. Graves is gonna be happy when he gets home. We have such a good boy. Don’t we?”

Credence smiled and nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Newt’s fingers carded through Credence’s hair once more, relishing the sensation as his slender digits ran along the silk locks “Alright, I suppose that you can come help.”

Credence’s face lit up and he followed Newt down the hallway to ‘Newt’s House of Reptiles and Other Creatures’. Before turning into the room, they stopped in the restroom and washed their hands, for of course, sanitation is key in all health care, especially in reptile care as it prevents the spread of salmonella.  After, Newt grabbed the carrier that he had put down in order to check on Credence earlier, and then guided Credence into his office.

The office was a very large room with a large desk to one side and and all the other walls lined with a variety of different sized enclosures for all types of animals. Some sat unoccupied so that patients from work could stay at his home and receive round-the-clock care after surgery or a serious injury, such as a infection.

Credence was never not in awe when he went into Newt’s office, especially so since he was not allowed entrance unless he explicitly asked for permission, or if there was an emergency. Despite the fact that the young man had been in the zoologist’s office many times prior, the vast amounts of differing species never failed to amaze him. Even creatures that could not be privately owned, by law,  in the city of New York were included in Newt’s menagerie, but since he was a licensed zoologist, Newt was granted permission to adopt the unique, rare reptiles that otherwise would have no place to call home. He had received several special permits in order to keep the animals, and since the city did not want to start killing massive amounts of reptiles and amphibians, they were happy to grant Newt legal allowance to care for the exotic animals. Although Newt loved lots of different types of animals, having worked with quite a variety at the local zoo, he had a special affinity for reptiles and amphibians, particularly as they were becoming banned throughout New York City. The majority of his collection consisted of the the cold-blooded families, though he also had three ferrets. Two of these ferrets, one, a cinnamon male,named Xander, and a female Sable named Stacy, had been rescued from a family that had had to give them up due to a ban enacted in their area. The third was a young black-footed girl named Carly, born through a project that was attempting to reestablish the black-footed ferret population in the wild; noble conservation effort. Newt had been, and still was, a part of the project, and when the juvenile female had been born she was not only the runt, but also deaf. It was due to her being deaf that the project decided they needed to home her, as living in the wild would be too difficult for her, and so Newt had taken her into his care. 

The huge cage that housed the ferrets was right next to his desk, but often he let them roam around the house with him. They were all house broken and thusly did not make a mess, they enjoyed playing with Credence and cuddling in his lap and make happy little dooks, a low, chuckling sound. As long as all the other cages were shut and the art studio was closed, they would be allowed to roam around with Credence too. 

Everything was placed in the room in a particular manner, snakes at the top, then large insect eaters, then smaller insect eaters, all in sliding door enclosures that were off the ground so that when the ferrets ran around, they wouldn’t get into trouble. For the larger snakes, the biggest he currently housed was an Epicrates cenchria cenchria, more commonly known as the Brazilian rainbow boa, named Bruce, he had a larger more vertical enclosures, on top of tables, which were at the far end of the room.

“Alright, let’s start with José,” Newt said as he hurried over to his cricket hutch and opened it and started selecting the cricket for José’s meal, placing them in a small cup. Once he had selected the desired amount, he dusted them with the needed nutrient powders and then took the cup over to one of the larger, more vertical enclosures which housed his carpet chameleon, another rescue. 

Credence watched with fascination as Newt swiftly opened the enclosures door and then placed the cup of live crickets inside the cage in José’s favorite feeding spot.

Even though Credence had seen the tasks that Newt performed on almost a daily basis, he was still gobsmacked every single time. 

Newt then put Gregor, a Morelia viridis- green tree python, into her new enclosure which had been prepared that morning. 

He put some food in the ferret cage and then Credence followed Newt to Bernard’s enclosure. Bernard was a three year old Tiliqua scincoides intermedia, more commonly known as blue tongued skink. 

“Cre, I’m gonna need you to hold him for a little bit while I spot clean. Can you do that for me?”

Credence nodded and Bernard was placed in his hands as Newt spot cleaned the tank, a process that meant cleaning the tank of any sort of waste or uneaten food.

Credence watched as Bernard attempted to crawl up his arms, laughing and keeping his hands close to Bernard in case he began to fall or slip

Newt finished cleaning and then took the large water dish for refilling. When he brought it back, Bernard was happily perched on Credence’s shoulder, Credence's wary hands hovering near the skink for fear that he might fall. 

Newt put the dish back in the cage and then took Bernard from Credence’s shoulder and put him back in the enclosure. 

The red haired man then proceeded to fill the other two snakes’ dishes, his Heterodon nasicus- a Western Hognose named Mina, and then his normal Python regius- a Ball Python named Sally. 

Finally he checked on Midas his Pogona vitticeps- a Bearded Dragon, spot cleaned his tank, gave him fresh water, and then put a batch of crickets in the cage.

Newt then returned to José, seeing that he had eaten all of his crickets and then removed the dish and placed it in the drawer of the table under the enclosure. 

“Can I take Carly out, Newt?” Credence asked as he wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the redhead’s neck. 

Newt pretended to think about it for a moment, biting his lip gently, “If you wash your hands and check the dinner.

Credence nodded and went rushing out of the room, quicking washing his hands in the powder room, subsequently dashing to check upon dinner, which still had a good thirty minutes of cooking until it was finished, finally rushing back into the Newt’s office.

Newt was taking the bowl that had previously held food out of Mida’s cage as Credence came back, glancing over his shoulder at the other as he screeched to a halt.

Credence opened the ferret cage and allowed the three rambunctious children out. 

He was greeted with many a dook as they came down the little ramp and then ran as quickly as they could into Credence’s lap. 

When Newt had finished, he sat behind Credence, the boy between his legs. He pressed a kiss on Credence’s upper spine tattoo, a small work of ink of a hyper realistic USB port, a small symbol next to it, then a few millimeters below was an mic port with a small sleep symbol on the left, and even further  below was another mic port with a small fork and knife symbol on the left.

Carly was running about on the floor playing an interesting game of fetch with Credence, and Newt was happy that she was running about and having fun. Credence had taken to her rather quickly and she seemed to really enjoy being with him as well. 

A voice sounded from the hallway, “Credence, Newt?”

Credence got up off the floor and started running down the hall, the ferret clan running after him. 

Newt slowly stood up and followed Credence, finding him kneeling at Graves’ side, as he should be, “Evening, honey.” Newt pressed a kiss to Percy’s lips, “How was work, love?”

One of Percy’s hands rested on the small of Newt’s back, the other  stroking Credence’s hair, “It was alright. How are my boys?”

“Good.” Newt responded as he also placed a hand in Credence’s hair.

They both stroked Credence’s hair as ferrets ran around Credence.Carly stood with her front paws on his knee, waiting for attention.

Percival tapped his thigh and Credence rested his chin on the spot, and Graves pressed two of his fingers against Credence’s lips and then started forcing those two fingers inside the twenty-four year old’s mouth, “Newt, was he well behaved?” Percy said, shifting into his persona of Mr. Graves.

Newt’s hand slid to Credence’s shoulder, “He was very good. He came on my rounds with me, and started dinner.”

“Such a good boy, Credence.” Graves praised as he removed his fingers. “Now, go strip and put on our favorite outfit, once you’re done, come back and finish dinner.” He pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead, “Go be a good boy.”

Credence got up, the ferrets following, and then he put them back in their cage, then heading to the main bedroom.

Due to their consensual agreement, they shared one king sized bed, one large walk in closet, and one huge bathroom with a very large tub and shower, topped with two sinks. However, there was a separate bedroom with an attached bathroom for nights when one of them really needed some time alone, and then another bedroom that was never touched unless they had guests, which was very rare. 

Credence knelt on the carpet of the room and then proceeded to slip his cloths off in front of the mirror hung on the inside of the closet door. His shirt first came off and he carefully checked himself over, nipple piercings glinting in the light. Those had been the first piercings that Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander had wanted him to get. They had thought of the idea together and then had approached Credence and made it an option. His Sirs made everything an option, until it was implemented, and everything was up for discussion as to whether it was permanent to semi-permanent. If it was a light limit that was allowed to be tested, Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander always asked beforehand, as should be done. He was in their care. At times even Newt found himself in Mr. Graves’ care. 

They had come up with a list of terms that distinguished their parts of the relationship. Percival was the “top dominant” in their house, meaning that he only dominated and did not submit. Newt was the “mid dominate” as he dominated Credence both one-on-one and in their typical threesome most of the time, however he was also a “high submissive” meaning that he submitted to Mr. Graves in both one-on-one and also sometimes in their threesomes, meanwhile Credence was the “bottom submissive” as he only liked to submit.

Credence’s nimble fingers toyed with the pendent that always hung around his neck. The small object was a symbol of Graves’ and Scamander’s affection and ownership, what others in the BDSM scene would call a day collar. He felt slutty as he slipped off his pants and the black lace panties that he wore on that particular day. 

Credence loved his personal style (as did Newt and Percy), but he really liked dressing in his pure white chemise that he wore whenever his masters were home. It was such a stark contrast to his normal goth style.

He went into the attached bathroom and cleaned his makeup off, and then checked his vertical madison piercing, glinting metal prominent along his upper and lower clavicle, smooth, cool.. His hands then ran down his sides and he smiled, feeling beautiful with the healing bruises from the previous day's punishment upon his torso.

After making sure that all his makeup was off his face, he sauntered back into the bedroom and slipped into his creamy white silk chemise. 

Once it was on, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he loved the way that his nipple piercings showed through the fabric slightly, and the way that the chemises fabric felt on his skin, silky and soft. The dress cut high enough so it was revealing his smooth legs and the ball joint tattoos on his knees and ankles. He loved the way he looked in it, like a sultry little vixen.

 

Meanwhile in the sitting room, Newt and Percival cuddled on the couch, “He’s a good boy. He’s learning very well,” Percival’s fingers carded through Newt’s hair, “I think that we need to give him some more restrictions and rules though.”

Newt nodded, “I agree. He has learned rather quickly, and he could always do with a little more restraint. Maybe no clothes in the home when we’re here?”

Percival nodded, “That sounds nice and reasonable, save when we have company.”

“Percy, we never have company.”

Percival’s chin rose and fell, and he held his lover’s hand, “He is quite gorgeous though.”

Newt smiled sweetly as his fingers trailed along Percy’s knuckles, “He’s very dashing, that’s for sure.” Newt took a moment to think and then spoke again, “I like this new hairstyle he has, but I think that it’s something that he needs to earn. Say he were to break protocol, then we could potentially have that be grounds for him to go back to the bowl cut and back to no clothes in the house no matter what the situation? It seemed to lower his status a little bit further when we originally held him to that, and we both know that he loves the humiliation of not being in control. Needless to say we do have his explicit permission to make changes to the way he looks whenever we like, and I think we need to seize that control back again.”

Percival pondered it for a moment, “I like that idea. He must learn that he can have things taken away and that he needs to earn them back. He’ll do well, as he did before. I’ll bring it up at this evening when we are getting ready for bed.”

Newt smiled and turned and pressed a kiss to Percival’s cheek as Credence came skidding into the kitchen, he took the dinner out of the oven, and then hurried over to his masters.

Credence knelt on the floor next to the couch and rested his head on Newt’s knee. He sat there looking like a gorgeous doll, perfect posture, hands dainty rested on his knees. Newt’s hand fell into Credence’s soft hair, “What do you want to tell us?” Newt asked, his voice soft.

Credence closed his eyes for a brief moment, leaning into Newt’s loving touches, “Dinner is ready, sirs.”

Newt smiled and pressed a kiss to Credence’s head and then carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair, “Did you set the table, darling?” Credence let his head nod slowly, “You’ve been a very good boy today.”

“Alright, let’s go eat.” Percival suggested, starving since he had been at work for nearly 10 hours and had just barely scraped together breakfast that morning. Credence sat up straight, Newt then stood, and finally Graves did as well, “Alright, up.” Percival commanded as he patted the side of his leg. 

Credence followed them into the dining room which housed a very long table, only one end had place settings, two in total. 

Credence then went into the kitchen and brought the food out, placing the food on his master’s plates and then putting some on his plate which was then put on the floor between Newt and Percival’s seats. Next, he carefully filled their glasses with wine, Credence wasn’t allowed to drink and so he placed the bottle on the table close to Newt and Percival so that they could share it. 

For the most part Credence not being allowed to drink was due to medical reasons and so it had then been a built in rule with his rule of “don’t do anything that will jeopardize your health”. However, he did not mind it when his partner’s drank, in fact, he enjoyed watching them pleasurably indulge in a beer or a glass of whisky or wine. 

Percival pointed to Credence’s plate, and the boy knelt in front of it, awaiting instruction and so he was expecting it when Percival gave him the “wait” signal- a hand in the stop position. 

He waited to start until Percival and Newt had begun dining, and he ate away following their conversation, remaining quiet as he heard about their trials and tribulations of the day. 

Percival’s company had sold a rather large deal earlier that day, and so he was going to get some time off in the following weeks before he was going to have to head to Paris for a very important, international meeting. He was a CEO for a company called Magitech which specialized in important technological software, and the creation of new devices. In the past ten years, Percival had worked up from an administrative position all the way up to a CEO, from working part time in an Italian restaurant to dining with the company’s owner, a rather vile woman named Seraphina Piquery, who Percival despised. Paradoxically, it was thanks to her that Percival was employed and able to keep the apartment for his partners and him. On this particular day, she had met with Percival about some rather large decisions that the company was looking at, and she had remarked on a photo of Newt and Credence that was on his desk. People at work knew that Percival was gay and it was no secret that he was in a permanent, closed relationship with two other men. No one really cared about his personal affairs, or if they did, they didn’t say anything. Percival didn’t mind what people thought about his partners, he loved them and they were important to him and no one’s opinion could change that. 

When Percival was in the middle of talking about his day, he took a pause and Credence crawled under the table and then placed his head in between Percival’s thighs and whimpered.

“And so I said-” Percival heard a whimper and he looked between his legs to see Credence looking up at him, “What’s wrong, Cre?” His fingers combed through Credence’s soft hair, “What’s wrong?” He almost cooed.

“Water?” Credence’s lower lip trembled a little to give some added effect.

Newt snickered, watching Percival succumb to Credence’s move; both him and Percy were known to fall for the young man’s obscene lips, especially tempted when they shook like fall leaves.

Percival’s thumb ran over Credence’s lips, “Go back to your spot, and finish your dinner while I get you some water.”

Credence returned to his spot, and Percival got up to go to the kitchen. 

Newt had continued to eat and he finished as Credence neared the finish line of his meal.

The youngest man finished his meal just as Percival returned and sat down in his chair and handed Credence a sippy cup of water.

Even though Credence was a fully grown adult, he was a near professional at spilling his drinks when he ate on the floor, and so Percival and Newt had decided that it would be in their floor’s best interest to have Credence drink out of the the toddler training cup whenever he was in submissive mode as he typically sat on the floor.

Credence reached his hands out, “Please, sir. May I have it, sir?”  

Percival nodded and handed him the black cup, and Credence started downing the water quickly. He had specific rules about the amount of water that he was supposed to drink. His masters required eighty ounces per day, spaced out throughout the day so that he remained hydrated. 

Newt looked at Credence sternly, “Credence? Did you forget something?”

Credence looked up at Percival from the ground, lip trembling, “Thank you, Mr. Graves.”

Newt’s hand cupped his chin and turned his head gently so that they were making eye contact, “Good boy, now finish your water and we’ll take you to the bedroom.

Credence drank his water at a rapid pace and soon his cup and plate along with his masters’ were abandoned on the table as Credence strolled behind Newt and Percival to the bedroom. 

When they arrived, Newt and Percival went inside as Credence stripped the chemise off in order to follow the rule of the bedroom, no clothes unless it’s a short trip or clothes are asked for. He folded the dress very carefully as to not wrinkle it and then carried it with two hands inside the bedroom. He put it on top of the dresser and then proceeded to kneel at the side of the bed. 

Percival came up from behind and he pressed his large hands to Credence’s shoulders squeezing ever so gently, “Newt. Why don’t you come over here and we’ll give him something to remember us by for the next week. Do you want that you filthy whore?”

Credence nodded very quickly, “Yes, sir.” His voice was rather high from excitement.

Newt slipped in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed, “Stand up and bend over.”

The youngest man did as he was told and stood up and bent over, but Graves wasn’t satisfied, he gave a smack to Credence’s ass cheek, “Put his cock in your mouth,” he shoved the twenty-four year old’s head down and Credence’s mouth filled with Newt’s cock. Newt shuddered as Graves forced Credence down to the base for a second, before allowing Credence to come up and begin to suck Newt off. As Credence worked on blowing Newt, Graves went to the cabinet and pulled out their huge bottle of lube, he lubed up his cock and then proceeded to spread Credence’s ass cheek and start pushing in very slowly.

Newt pulled lightly on Credence’s nipple barbells as Graves finished pushing himself inside, “You’re very tight today” Graves gripped the boy’s pale hips, fingers pressing so hard that red spots formed, “you know that we like you when you’re tight. You feel like a virgin every fuckin’ time.” He thrust his hips, pounding into Credence hard. Credence let out a muffled whimper as Graves proceeded to fuck him, hand in the boy’s hair so that he was pushing Credence onto Newt’s cock, “That’s right suck your master’s cock.”

Newt pinched Credence’s nipples as he watched Credence’s expressions. His face was flushed and he looked like the perfect little slave with his master’s dick in his mouth, saliva started to seep out of the sides of his mouth as he let out a muffled moan of ecstasy.

Graves pulled out and tugged Credence’s hair so that Newt’s dick popped out of his mouth, “Go stand in the corner,” Newt delivered a light slap to the boy’s cheek, pointed to their empty corner, and Credence hurriedly went to where he was directed.

Graves went to their cabinet and got out a long length of rope, “Tie him up, baby,” He handed Newt the rope, and Newt smiled as Graves brought out a ball gag. 

Graves pulled the boy's hair so that he was looking at the ceiling as Newt guided him to kneel. Newt bound his arms behind his body in a elaborate design as Graves’ put his face next to Credence's ear, “Be a good boy and we'll let you cum,” his lips grazed Credence’s ear and then he held the ball gag in front of Credence’s face, “We’re gonna get you all nice and quiet.” Graves cupped his chin and then squeezed Credence’s cheeks in order to open his mouth, “You tap your foot twice and we’ll stop.”

Credence nodded and then Graves went ahead and put the ball gag into Credence’s mouth, fastening it at the back of the boy’s head. 

“Stand.” Newt commanded as he gave a pull to Credence’s hair.

He did so and was spun around and pushed against the wall as he noticed that Graves held a hitachi wand. He gasped as Graves begun to work the wands handle into the rope design over Credence’s stomach, Credence was so erect that the tip of his cock was pressing against his stomach and so the tip of the wand was resting on it already. When Graves turned it on he gasped and his right leg shook from the vibrations. 

They then left him in the corner, this was Credence’s favorite part, and then Graves and Newt begun making out and stripping each other’s clothes off. Graves began giving Newt oral, sucking the British man’s cock with an incredible speed and intensity. 

As Newt felt himself pushed to the edge, Graves pulled himself off Newt’s cock and then they continued stroking themselves as they walked up to Credence and watched him writhe in anticipation, coming nearly simultaneously onto Credence’s chest.

Credence fell into his climax soon after and nearly collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, but Graves had been expecting it so he had caught him before he hit the floor. They turned the wand off and Newt brought it into their bathroom and rested it on the counter and then returned with a glass of very cold water as Graves took the ball gag from Credence’s mouth and then wiped the drool that was covering his mouth, chin, neck, and even his chest off with a soft towel and then cleaned his skin as Newt untied him. 

“You were so good today, baby.” Graves said as he held the exhausted boy in his arms. “Such a good boy.”

Credence smiled softly against Percival’s skin, “Thank you, masters.”

“It was our pleasure,” Percival said as he picked the boy up and carried him to the bed.

Once he was in bed, Newt gave him a glass of water and pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead, “So, good.”

Credence smiled, he loved the praise that he received when he was a good boy. 

Newt used a moist towelette to wipe down Credence’s chest as Graves cleaned their toys and put them back in the collection.

Within the next thirteen minutes, they were all in bed, Credence in the middle as usual, spooned by Newt, and with his face pressed to Percival’s chest.

They had said their ‘I love you’s and Credence fell asleep with Newt stroking his hair and Percy’s heart beat soothing him.

“We forgot to ask about the other rules.” Newt remembered suddenly.

Percy yawned, “Newt, we’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. He’s totally asleep. It can wait.”

Newt pressed his lips to Percy’s, “Today was a good day,”

Percy nodded, “It was wonderful.”

 


	2. Artistic Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has electro play, bondage, and interesting cum stuff(?).

Newt entered Percy’s office with Bruce, his Brazilian rainbow boa, wrapped around his neck. He was dressed in fairly formal attire that Percival had picked out for him- dark pants, a crisp white dress shirt, with an incredibly soft black v-neck sweater over the dress shirt- and his hair was perfectly coiffed, his soft ginger curls tamed to the front and side of his face. He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, he was trying to fold them up to his mid forearm so that he would be able to check his watch, “Mr. Graves?” He bit his lip, he didn’t know why he did, but he did.

Graves leaned back in chair and then turned around to face Newt his fingers knit together, “Yes, Newt?”

Newt nearly moaned when he saw Percival like that.

Percival was dressed to kill, neatly pressed slate gray pants, his pressed and starched white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and his tie, oh his tie, was loose and in another shade of slate gray. Newt’s mind couldn’t help but drift to the thought of that tie around his hands, or Credence’s hands, or, even better, gagging Credence.

“What do you need, Newt?” Percival asked as he looked over Newt, making sure that Newt fit his standards for dress. This was a week when Percival had two submissives and therefore both of his boys needed their attire for the days and nights approved.

Newt shook his head a little as he removed his attention from Percival’s attire and went back to the real task at hand, “C-Credence isn’t getting ready, sir.”

When acting as a submissive, Newt was the senior submissive, the submissive who guided and taught the other how to be a good submissive to their master, who also assisted with training, and therefore whenever Credence was disobeying, making things difficult, or risking hurting himself, Newt would report it to Percival. The only reason why Newt was to report was for the bettering of Credence’s ability to submit, and Credence was fine with Newt keeping an eye on him, in fact he liked it very much.

Percival sighed and stood up, cupping Newt’s chin in his hand, “his own art show and he’s not ready, but my other boy is.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Newt’s freckled cheek, “good boy, Newt. Now, go put Bruce back in his enclosure and then go sit in the sitting room while I’ll go talk to him and get him ready.” He started to walk with purpose out of the room, and then turned on his heel and walked back and cupped Newt’s chin once more, “you look very handsome, Newt.” He gave him a swift kiss and then exited the room to go deal with the misbehaving boy.

He found Credence in his art room lying on his back on the floor covered in blotches of multicolored paint. It was everywhere, in Credence’s hair, on his face, on his hands, on his feet, even on his ears.

Percival stood at the doorway, arms crossed, with a very stern look on his face, “Credence,” he bellowed.

Credence whined and rolled onto his stomach, “I don’t wanna go.”

“Credence, you’re going. End of story.”

Credence shook his head, “No.”

Percival entered Mr. Graves mode fully at that point, he wasn’t going to let the boy push him around, “Credence, you get up this second, or I’m going to punish you before we even go. You’re on thin ice, young man.”

Credence cast Graves a smirk and then shook his head in defiance, “I’m not going.” He crossed his arms and pouted for a moment, Credence’s bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly, a look that Percival normally received when the boy was begging for sex.

Graves got close to Credence and knelt down next to him, putting his face next to Credence’s left ear, so that his lips were just barely brushing against it, “Let’s get a move on,” He pinched Credence’s earlobe and then pulled him up by it, “march,” He pointed to the door. Credence didn’t move, instead he stood as still as a statue. Graves led him by his ear to the bathroom attached to their bathroom, “strip.”

Credence smirked, “No.”

This was a game that Mr. Graves knew well, the brat game, a game in which his submissive would try to bend the rules and frankly try to piss him off. It was a deliberate signal that Credence was in the mood to be punished, but they didn’t have the time.

“Don’t you say no to me. You do not say no to your master.” He placed the palm of his hand under Credence’s chin and he squeezed, making the boy’s lips purse, “You make my job so difficult.”

He got Credence to sit down and then he grabbed a washcloth from the towel holder, he got it wet and then put his palm back under Credence’s chin and squeezed again, “Let’s get this shit off your face.” He started wiping the makeup and paint off of Credence’s face, the colors streaking the washcloth. He pulled Credence’s paint soiled clothes off his body and dropped them on the floor and he went to work, washing the paint off of Credence’s body. “I swear, sometimes I think that you really are incapable of caring for yourself, and that you need Daddy to do it all for you.” He put the washcloth down, “Stand up,”

Credence did as he was told and stood with perfect posture as Graves’ hand ran down his sides and down to his crotch. Credence gasped as he felt Graves’ cold hand on his balls, Graves’ hand moved all around, feeling his taint, his cock, and then where Credence’s pubic hair should have been.

Graves smiled as his fingers stroked the soft skin of Credence’s lower abdomen, “thank god for electrolysis, no more pubic hair to deal with, just perfect smoothness.”

If there was one thing that Graves loved more than anything on his partners, it was no pubic hair. He loved the smooth and warm contact that could not necessarily be reached without the use of hair removal methods. Newt had decided that he was going to shave as he didn’t trust lasers in his groin area. But the real trouble came with Credence, who early in the relationship, had a large amount of coarse black hair. It had been after the first few days of submission that Percival had noticed that shaving was bothering Credence's skin. No matter the precautions they took, Credence still got horrendous razor burn along with bad ingrown hairs.  Percival had immediately decided that they were not going to keep shaving Credence's lower region, as when it came to Credence and Newt’s bodies the utmost care was taken. He didn't want to cause harm to either man. So, Credence, who actually preferred being smooth, elected for electrolysis so he could be still be smooth and so he didn't develop rashes.

Credence sat down on the lid of the toilet seat with his back straight.

Mr. Graves sighed as he pulled his straight razor out from his cabinet, “you know the drill, stay still. I don’t want to cut you.”

Credence sat up even straighter, tightening his back muscles, and tilting his head up so that Graves’ could have easy access to his face and neck.

Graves used his razor strop to sharpen the blade and then proceeded to grab his container of shaving cream and the little dish from his cabinet. He created a nice lather and then let Credence splash his face with warm water before he returned to sitting on the toilet lid. He used his badger brush and started to spread the lather on the boy’s face with circular motions, “let’s get you all babyfaced for your art show,” Graves murmured, just barely loud enough for Credence to hear. He brandished the razor and then slowly brought it down to Credence’s chin and started slowly scraping away the soft downy hairs that grew there, “Newt’s waiting for us to be ready, so no more brattiness,” Graves warned as he swirled the razor in the water filled sink as Credence kept his gaze down as his partner moved to the other cheek, “such a good boy. So reliant upon his master, can’t do anything for himself. He has to have Daddy take care of him.”

Credence was going to nod, but he stalled, he didn’t want to risk getting cut with the extremely sharp blade.  “Yes, master, without you, I would have a hard time.”

Graves nodded, “That’s right, my boy.” He started working on the boy’s chin, “I’m here to take care of my boys, and you just need a little extra help with things as you’re younger.” He finished Credence’s chin and so he moved to the boy’s upper lip. It only took a few strokes until the soft downy hairs were gone, but then came the dangerous part. Credence inhaled sharply as Percy lathered Credence’s particularly tricky jawline.

“It’s alright, how many times have I done this for you?”

Credence gulped, “many, sir.”

“Have I ever nicked you?”

Credence shook his head as Graves washed the blade in the sink and then carefully angled it against Credence’s jawline, “You’ll be just fine, sweetheart.” He carefully made his way along Credence’s jaw until he finished, “good boy, see that wasn’t too bad, and now we’re all done.” He patted the boy’s face with a clean hand towel and smiled as he took a good took at him, “my pretty, boy.” He brushed the boy’s wavy hair out of his face, “why don’t I let you wear a little bit of my aftershave,”

Credence’s eyes lit up, he wanted that so badly, “please, sir.”

Mr. Graves’ lips pressed against Credence’s forehead, “since this is a special occasion, Daddy will permit it.” Graves said as he pulled a small bottle from the cabinet. He put some in the palm of his hand and patted Credence’s face, “there,” he smiled at the boy. “Now, let’s go back to the bedroom and get you dressed.”

Graves walked beside his naked sub to the bedroom.

“A simple yet formal outfit,” Graves pointed out as he picked up the boy’s clothes from the top of the dresser.

A pair of black pants, a white dress shirt, a black jacket, and red lacy panties.

Graves motioned for the boy to sit on the bed and he then placed the clothes gently upon the bed. He took the red panties and kneeled on the floor and slipped them over Credence’s ball joint tattooed legs, “just like a perfect little doll,” Graves noted as he slowed his movements as the panties came up to Credence’s thighs, “our little secret. Just Newt, you, and I know, unless you accidently reveal them to someone.”

He directed Credence to lift up his hips and Credence did so, allowing the band of the panties to slide up his hips and rest there. The boy’s white dress shirt was put on next and Percival buttoned the shirt fully and then slid Credence’s black skinny jeans onto his body, tucking in the shirt before buttoning the pants shut, “I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight. I don’t want to have to punish you halfway through. You’ll thank people for their compliments and be gracious and courteous to everyone, including the patrons you hate. Do you understand?”

“I understand, master.” Credence responded as Graves put a black dinner jacket onto Credence’s small form.

Graves ruffled Credence’s hair, “Good boy. Now, go wait in the bathroom for me while I get some things ready.”

Credence nodded and left the bedroom walking over to the bathroom, where he sat on the toilet lid and waited in silence. The feeling of joy overwhelmed him, he loved being taken care of, especially when Graves or Newt dressed him. He loved the feeling of not having control, to him it was absolutely liberating.

When Graves arrived at the bathroom, he went straight for Credence’s drawer below the sink, he grabbed a tube of eyeliner, a tube of mascara, some hair gel, and a comb, “Daddy’s gonna do your makeup, okay, Cre.” It wasn’t a question, he was going to do it no matter what as it was in Credence’s rules and list of wants.

Credence smiled, “thank you, master,” he voiced as he bowed his head.

Graves put the objects on the counter and then lifted Credence’s face up, “Be a good boy and look straight ahead”.

Credence did as he was told and Percival uncapped the eyeliner and Credence closed his eyes and Percival went to work lining the boy’s pretty eyes. It was a pretty basic application of eyeliner, with small wings. It was barely noticeable to anyone who didn’t know that Credence wore makeup. It was less than Credence would have used, but it was Percival’s job to keep him in line and therefore his makeup was dictated by the older man, and he wouldn’t change that. He liked pleasing his master or masters with his looks.

Percival finished applying the eyeliner and then he put the tube down and then got the mascara and started applying it generously, “Daddy and Newt have to have you looking your best for your art show” Percival said as he concentrated. He capped the bottle and then grabbed the container of hair gel. He pulled the boy’s hair from his face, making sure that there were no fly-aways. He then gently tousled it with his hand, loosening up the waves in Credence’s hair. Credence’s medium length hair rested quite beautifully after Graves ran a comb through the side pieces closest to his face, “there’s my pretty boy” he stroked the side of Credence’s face, “let’s go find Newt and leave.”

 

Credence’s art was world renowned, pieces typically sold in the five thousand to twenty thousand dollar range. It had been a hobby that he had explored while he was studying at his Catholic boarding school, but he had kept it a secret. It had been his private enjoyment, for he knew that had his mother known she would have openly exploited it and would have taken all the profits for her bizarre Christian missionary work. But when it came to Percy and Newt, he didn’t need to be concerned. They loved his work, they hung various pieces of his work in their apartment, and fully supported his hobby, hence the art studio.

Credence stood near the drink station, sipping his glass of ice cold water that was in a wine glass, he was always nervous and a little anti-social at these events, and people who attended all knew that he was a little weird when it came to social situations, but they didn’t seem to mind and they continued buying his pieces, so who cared.

Percival was eyeing him every so often during his conversation with a business partner of his, an avid commissioner and buyer of Credence’s work, as they perused the new pieces hanging on the walls of the gallery.

It was only a short time until they approached Credence, “Credence, I’m loving these new pieces. They’re simply wonderful.” The man shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled.

Credence smiled back, “Thank you, sir.”

Another man then pulled Credence aside to talk about a piece of a nude man, one that was loosely based off Newt.

A few weeks back, Credence had directed Newt to just stand with his back towards him, naked, as he painted.

Percival and Brad, his business partner, continued chatting near the drink station, “Graves, my man, you are one lucky bastard. Two beautiful men, how do you do it?”

Percival chuckled and ran his hand over his mouth briefly, his gaze drifted to Newt who was chatting with a patron of Credence’s, “I’m just lucky, I guess.

Credence had grown uninterested by the man who was talking to him, and Graves could tell.

Graves smiled at his business partner saying, “I’ll be right back. I just need to check in with him.”

He approached the boy and then pressed his hand on his shoulder and addressed the man who had been talking to him, “I need a moment with him, he’ll be right back. So sorry.”

He pulled Credence down a hallway and then pushed open the bathroom door and led Credence inside, “hands on the wall.” Graves directed, his voice growing stern as he locked the door to the bathroom, so that no one could enter.

He came back and ran his hand along the curvature of Credence’s ass, “Oh, Cre. You gotta learn to talk to others without my help. I know that he’s boring, but you need to do so. Maybe this will add a little spark to the conversation. He delivered a spank to Credence’s butt and then pulled down Credence’s pants and undies. He put his hand in his pocket and went to the sink.

Credence stood there, ass revealed, wanting what, he believed, was coming.

Graves returned and started pressing something into Credence’s ass. Once it was completely in Credence's ass, he patted Credence’s ass cheeks, pulled the boy’s panties and pants up, then unlocked the door, and left to return to the event.

Credence stood there gasping as he suddenly felt vibrations, he groaned as he realized the odd predicament that he was in. He took a few deep breaths to calm down his arousal, then headed out, and found the tortuously boring patron once more.

 

Newt smirked as he realized the familiar look on Credence’s face. That look that Credence was currently sporting was one that anyone else wouldn't recognize, or even be able to label, except for him, Graves, and anyone at their BDSM club. Credence's eyes were a little wider, he had a slight spring in his step, and he his ears were just a tad pinker. Credence was most definitely aroused. Newt knew exactly what had just happened between his partners. Before Credence had joined them, Newt had been Graves’ full time submissive. Therefore, Newt was fully informed on Percy’s favorite play and punishment tactics. In fact, this one had been used on him many times during his full submission days, so he was very familiar with it. It was entertaining to see the youngest man going through the motions of learning Graves' favorite methods, and enjoying learning to himself and his partners.

It had taken a lot of work to even get to this point. Credence had been particularly sexually repressed as a teenager, so Newt and Percival had started teaching him the basics of vanilla sex first. Even just going through the motions of vanilla sex had taken a good year to get to. It was a little after their one year anniversary as a three person relationship that Credence had expressed want for a little bit of submission getting added in, after watching a scene between Newt and Percival, and so they started to build it up over the past eleven months.

Newt strolled through the gallery, spinning the ring on his finger, a symbol of their unity as a triad. He passed the paintings based off of his body and the ones based on Graves’, ones that they had modeled for him, he did not look at them, for he had seen them many times.

Percival and Newt often asked for specific paintings of each other, of Credence, or of them as a group. Sometimes while having sex, a camera would be set up and photos would be taken and then Credence would paint them, and then Percival would then hang these paintings in their dungeon and in their bedroom. He had painted himself in bondage many times before, and those paintings were a favorite to those who visited their dungeon, and questions about them were always asked.

Another younger man, about in his late thirties with piercing blue eyes and dark hair, approached Newt, “Hi, I’m Martin Graham, you must be the pretty redhead that Credence paints. Might I just say that you are gorgeous.” He changed the hand that he was holding his wine glass with and then extended it for a handshake.

Newt nodded, “Newt, Newt Scamander. I’m one of Credence’s partners.” Newt shook the man’s hand firmly.

The man gave him a perplexed looked and chuckled uncomfortably, “one of?”

Newt took a sip of his wine before he responded, “yes, I’m in a relationship with both him and Percival, the man over by that painting .” He pointed over to where Graves was standing.

“So, you’re--?” Martin asked as he raised one eyebrow, making it clear to Newt that he had never heard of such a thing as having two partners at once in a non-cheating format.

Newt took another sip of his wine, “we’re non-monogamous”, another sip of wine, “all three of us have relations with each other. It’s a couple, but with three instead of two, or a triad as Percival calls it.”

The man nodded, “So, you’re in an open relationship? Cool, then uh, do you want to go out sometime? I can give you my number.”

Newt nearly spat out his wine, but he swallowed as he shook his head, “No, no, we are not in an open relationship. It’s closed off to us three. We only have relations within our current partners. No extras.” Newt gave him a smile that seemed to express the words he didn't want to say, 'sorry'.

“So, do you three all have sex together?” Martin asked as he swirled the red wine in his glass.

Newt's face went ashen, he was about to slap this prick across the face, but then he turned on his heel and walked away, preventing anything further from occurring.

He went up to Percy, who was with his business partner, and he wrapped his arm around Percival's waist and whispered, “I need to talk to you,” softly in his ear. His voice had an obvious quiver in it, and he knew that Percival would pick up on his distress.

Percival sighed, “Brad, you'll have to excuse me once more, one of my boys needs me.” He turned to Newt and wrapped his arm around Newt's waist, “alright, let's go find somewhere to talk.”

Percival slowly moved his hand up and down Newt's side in an attempt to soothe him as they walked to the bathroom that Percival had previously used to get Credence in line. He locked the door and then held Newt in his arms, “Alright, tell me what's wrong, babe.”

“Some prick in the gallery started asking about our relationship and then asked about our sex lives. Percy, I don’t feel comfortable around him, he seemed really aggressive.” Newt rested his head on Percival’s shoulder.

“Alright, Newt, tell me which one, and I’ll get them out. Okay?” Percival asked in a hushed and calming voice before pressing a soft kiss to Newt’s forehead.

Newt nodded, “he was kinda tall, with bright blue eyes, dark hair, drinking red wine, and his name is ‘Martin’, I think.” 

Percival’s fingers carded through Newt’s hair, “alright, sweetheart, I’ll get him kicked out. It’ll be alright.” He shushed Newt softly and let his fingers play with Newt’s hair.

Newt took a deep breath and leaned into Percival’s soft touches, “thank you, sir.”

Percival smiled, “it’s my duty as your dominant to take care of you” his hand went back to his side. “Stay in here for a few moments while I talk with Harvey about getting him kicked out, alright?”

Newt nodded. He knew that Percival was there to take care of him and Credence when they were submissive to him, that was the whole point.

Percival left the bathroom and approached the bodyguard that always accompanied them to these types of events. Mostly the reasons for Harvey’s presence were due to Percival’s high ranking job, and also due to the price points of the pieces in the gallery, not to mention that it was safer when Credence did have someone who could take down someone easily if needed and Percival wasn’t there.

Harvey escorted Martin out of the event and then put him on a ‘banned’ list. 

 

At the end of the night, Credence had sold ten pieces and made a thirty thousand five hundred dollar profit. This was an average profit for one night and Credence was quite happy with himself.

When they arrived home, Credence was emotionally and physically exhausted, so he went to bed in the master bedroom, and Newt and Percival went to the dungeon.

Mr. Graves sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room and watched as Newt stripped off his clothes and then got down on his elbows and knees on the bed with his back to Mr. Graves, revealing his hole.

Mr. Graves got up from the bed, “there’s my pretty boy,”. He went to the rack on the wall the held the majority of their toys. He grabbed a length of rope, helped Newt press the side of his face to the bed, and started tying Newt’s arms together so that his hands were behind his back, “you were a good boy today, very good. So good for watching Credence, and telling me that he wasn’t getting ready.” his fingers possessively raked through Newt’s hair, “my good boy.”

Newt smiled softly, he loved the praise, “I try to be, sir.”

Mr. Graves’ hands rubbed the soft skin of Newt’s ass cheeks and then he went to the wall once more. 

He grabbed a riding crop and tapped the tip against one of left palm, “but, I think we all know that I like to keep you in check, give you reminders, shall we say, of who’s in charge.” He approached the bed and ran the leather crop over Newt’s perfect freckled ass cheeks, “if you take your spanking well, maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you cum.”

Newt moaned, “thank you, sir. You’re so good to me.” His cock was pressed against his stomach and he let out a muffled whine.

The older man let the crop come down on Newt’s ass softly. Newt didn’t even flinch at the smack, he was used to the regular spanking that he got once a week when he was a submissive, which was every other week on average. 

Mr. Graves delivered another nine very soft spanks in a tapping manner to Newt’s rear-end, “that’s my good boy. Such a quiet boy.” He put the crop beside Newt once he finished and pressed sweet kisses to the lightly reddened area. “You’re a great example for Credence. Credence should be taking notes from you on how to take a little punishment.” He pressed kisses down Newt’s spine, “Such a good boy for me, really good.”

Mr. Graves brought the riding crop back to the wall, put it back on the hook, and grabbed a ring gag. He went back over to the bed and put the gag in Newt’s mouth, fastening it at the back of Newt’s head. Mr. Graves sat on the edge of the bed, stuck two of his fingers in Newt’s mouth chuckling as Newt drooled around them, “there’s my good boy.” He smoothed Newt’s soft auburn hair with his free hand, “I’m still trying to decide the next thing we should do.” He removed his fingers and wiped Newt’s saliva off in Newt’s hair.

Mr. Graves pondered all the things that he could do to Newt as he reached into the bedside table and pulled out Newt’s butt plug. He lubricated it, he then proceeded to push it into Newt before he went and sat down in his armchair and watched Newt’s butt as he used the little remote to change vibration settings. He didn’t keep it on a particular setting for too long as he wasn’t wanting to make Newt cum, he wanted to keep him on his toes.

Mr. Graves crossed his legs and watched as Newt refrained from squirming from the vibrations he was controlling with the small remote. 

It didn’t take long until Mr. Graves thought of what to do next. He got up from the chair and went to a small rolling stack of bins and perused their contents, looking for a particularly small object. When he found it, he chuckled and picked it up, “we’re gonna have some real fun tonight.”

Newt nodded and drool dribbled out of his mouth and tried to say a, “yes, sir”, but it was rather muffled and uninterpretable from having the gag in his mouth.

Graves then turned the vibrator off and then pulled it out slowly and left it on a towel that was always replaced after every session in the same spot on the bedside table, “I’m going to take you out of bondage now.” Mr. Graves started to undo his work from earlier, taking Newt completely out of bondage, “on your back.”

Newt did as he was told as Mr. Graves went to a rectangular wicker basket on the shelf on the wall opposite of toy rack. 

He ran his hand over the various capped bottles that were lined up in the basket and picked up a white bottle and brought it over to the bed. Mr. Graves sat on the edge of the bed and went into the bedside table and pulled out a small set of electrode, four to be exact.

Newt’s eyes widened and he drooled from his gag and attempted to say, “fuck, sir”.

Mr. Graves removed the gag for safety reasons, made sure that he put batteries in the unit, connected the electrodes to the unit, coated each electrode with the conductive gel, and then stuck them on Newt’s lower region. He stuck one on Newt’s taint, one on the top of Newt’s scrotum, and one on each of the inner portions of Newt’s thighs.

“Low and slowly, baby, low and slow.” Percival reminded as he started the unit on the lowest setting.

He allowed the setting to gradually increase until he got a little bored watching Newt jolt when he felt another spasm, then he turned the unit off, and removed the pads and put the entire set on the bedside table.

Mr. Graves got his flogger from the wall, “on your back, hands on top of your head,”.

Newt did as he was told and Mr. Graves started swinging the flogger in a circle using a front hand swing. 

Once Newt was completely in the right spot, Mr. Graves allowed the tails of the flogger to fall on his ass with light thuds.

Newt gasped at every single smack that Mr. Graves gave him until it ended.

Mr. Graves put the flogger on the rack and then went back to his armchair and started to masterbate quite furiously. His hand stroked his cock briskly and with purpose and a little squeeze and then right before he was about to cum, he went back over to Newt, Newt got on his elbows and knees, and Mr. Graves shoved his cock in right as he was about to cum. 

Newt moaned as he felt Mr. Graves’ warm cum fill up his ass and as quickly as Mr. Graves had entered him he was empty again with cum filling him up, “keep that ass in the air,” Graves looked at his watch, “twenty minutes”.

Mr. Graves pressed a few kisses to Newt’s butt cheeks and then went to the kitchen and brought back glass of water with a straw so that Newt could drink and then he went to the little bowl of chocolates on the shelf and put one in Newt’s mouth.

At about twelve fifteen, Mr. Graves turned the shower on and allowed Newt to go and shower while he got ready for bed.

Percival slipped into his pajamas and checked on Credence. Credence was sleeping like a baby and so he kissed Credence’s forehead, then pulled back the covers and checked his butt. Credence had followed his rule to a ‘t’ he had left the butt plug in, and so Percival slipped it out took it to the attached bathroom, wiped the lube off and then rested it on Credence’s bedside table. He pressed another kiss to Credence’s head just as Newt was coming into the bedroom. 

Newt got permission to get into bed and he got comfy and left space for Percival in between him and Credence. 

Within a few minutes, Percival slid into bed between his partners and held each one close before Newt and him drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research on electroplay, but I've never personally done it. THEREFORE, I do not know if what I wrote about is completely safe.
> 
> In terms of the end of Credence's buttplug at night, there are varying opinions on buttplug usage overnight. Hence why it is just until Percival comes to bed that it is still in there, but (haha) he does remove it because I do not know if sleeping with it is actually safe (yet again there were varying opinions when I did research on the subject).
> 
> Percival sleeps in the middle when he is a dom to the both of them for the week, when both him and Newt are though, Credence is in the middle.


	3. Bursting At The Seams

 A week and a half after the showing:

Credence woke up a few hours after he went to bed. The stomach pain that had caused him to go to bed earlier than normal woke him up. Neither of his partners were in bed and he checked the clock and saw that it was around eleven o’clock at night. He heard dampened down music from down the hallway. He felt really sick, like he was going to vomit, and his stomach hurt terribly. He didn’t think that he would be able to get up from the bed, and he felt like he was running a fever. His shaky hand picked up his phone and he typed out a message to Percival, ‘ _ Daddy, my stomach really hurts. I’m running a fever too, I think. Can you take me to the hospital?’ _ He sent the message and he felt another pang of pain,  _ ‘Daddy, please. It hurts so bad.’ _ He heard a loud thud and thundering footsteps approaching as tears came to his eyes. He felt like his intestines were being squeezed as he was simultaneously stabbed in the belly.

The door flung open and Percival came running inside, “Hey, baby, Newt’s getting the car ready and we’re gonna take you to the hospital. Daddy and Mumma are gonna get you to the hospital.” Percival carefully picked Credence up and made an effort to not put too much pressure on Credence’s stomach as Credence sobbed.

“Daddy, I’m cold.”

Percival nodded and grabbed a blanket from the rocking chair in the corner of the room, he wrapped Credence up in it and then sat down in the rocking chair with Credence sitting on his lap in his arms rocking back and forth until Newt texted him telling him that he had the car and would be ready in four minutes. Percival stood up, grabbed his wallet, and then carried Credence to the elevator and then out to the lobby.

Newt had the car in front of the apartment building’s main door. He was waiting outside of the car and he helped get Credence into the car. 

Percival got in the driver’s seat and then Newt got into the back with Credence and smoothed his hair in effort to keep him calm. 

Credence sobbed into Newt’s shoulder as waves of pain hit him harder and harder.

“Shhhhh, Cre, everything’s gonna be alright. We’ll be at the hospital soon, love. You just gotta hang in there and Daddy and I will make sure that you get there as soon as we possibly can.” Newt pressed kisses into Credence’s hair and then stroked his hair, the soft dark waves wrapped around his fingers. He continued whispering sweet nothings to Credence until ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

They dropped their car with valet and then rushed into the ER, Credence in Percival’s arms and Newt running along beside them. They checked in and luckily it wasn’t a rush hour and so the waiting room was pretty bare. Percival was told that it would be a five to ten minute wait until a bay was free for them. The nurse also handed Percival a little bracelet with Credence’s information on it and then gestured for them to sit across from her. 

She took all of Credence’s vital signs and stats: weight, 135 pounds; height, 5 feet 11 inches; heart rate, accelerated- 160 bpm; breathing, rapid; pain level, ten; temperature, 104 degrees fahrenheit. Not a good sign.

The nurse eventually brought them back to the triage and gave them room number eight, saying a doctor would be in shortly and that a nurse would be there within a few minutes.

Percival laid Credence on the bed on his non-pained side and smoothed his hair, “It’s alright, baby. It’s alright.” 

Newt held onto Credence’s hand and squeezed it, “the doctors will make you feel all better, baby.” 

Credence let out a high pitched whine right before a nurse came in.

He was tall with light brown hair and he was dressed in blue scrubs, “hello, I’m Malcolm. I’m going to be taking care of you, Mr. Barebone.” Credence shivered at the mention of his last name. “I hear that your stomach is really hurting. How long has it felt like this?”

Credence couldn’t answer for the pain was too intense and he was trying to focus on trying to relieve the pain.

“He said that his stomach was hurting yesterday, but he said that it wasn’t severe or anything. It was hurting all day today and then he went to bed early and woke up and texted me that it was unbearable and that he needed to come here.”

The nurse nodded, “I’m gonna get him on a I.V. drip with some pain medication and a fever reducer and the doctor will be in a few minutes.” He left the room and then returned in a few minutes with a tray. He snapped on his gloves and then grabbed the tourniquet and tied it around Credence’s arm and then started palpitating for veins.

Credence gave Newt and Percival a worried glance and his lip trembled, “Percy... Newt...”

Percival held onto Credence’s hand, “you’ll be okay, Cre.” 

Newt smoothed Credence’s hair, “he’s right, Cre. You’ll be alright.”

The nurse seemed to get the hint that they were all an item, he didn’t say anything about it though and continued palpitating for veins. He finally found a good one and started swabbing that area with an alcohol wipe before slowing sliding a thin needle into Credence’s vein, “I’m using a needle for children so that it minimizes bruising, but you also have very tiny veins.” He took a few blood samples and then connected a bolus of saline to the catheter in Credence’s arm. He grabbed syringe filled with pain medication and attached it to one of the catheters lumens and then he pushed the medication through before flushing the line and removing the syringe, “the medication should kick in soon.” He grabbed the tray and smiled, “the doctor will be here soon.”

Percival squeezed Newt’s hand, “you did really well, baby. Mumma and I are really proud of you.” 

Newt smoothed Credence’s hair, “you did a good job.”

Credence let out a whine and tried to roll over, but Percival stopped him, “no rolling to that side right now, Cre.”

He stopped trying to roll and Percival propped him up on his other side, keeping a pillow behind him. Newt and him moved their chairs to the other side of the bed, they each held one of his cold shaky hands and Percival flipped on the television so that they could get Credence distracted a little from the pain.

By the time that the doctor came in, it had already been one hour and Credence had gotten a very painful ultrasound of his abdomen. The doctor came in and addressed Credence, “Mr. Barebone, we have your test results back and we found that your appendix has burst. I need you to sign this waiver-” he handed a waiver to Credence, “we need to rush you into emergency surgery.” The doctor then flipped through the test results, “a nurse will come in in a moment to take you into surgery.”

Credence nervously signed the waiver and handed it back as the doctor put a hospital down on the bed and then left.

Credence sat there shaking for a second as Newt and Percival helped get him changed in the hospital gown.

“Mummy and I will be there when you wake up, baby.” Percival said as he tied the gown shut.

Newt kissed Credence’s cheek, “you’ll be alright.”

A nurse came and got Credence and then Newt and Percival were led out of the E.R. and to the surgical waiting room. 

Percival watched the screen on the wall which said, ‘Barebone: pre-op,’ anxiously awaiting the sign that would come after op in progress, which would be post-op. Percival sat there clutching Newt’s hand, “this is not good.”

Newt shook his head, “it’s not, but he’ll be okay. He just needs to get it removed and they have to get him all cleaned up, and then he’ll be fine.” He kissed Percival’s cheek, “He’s going to need our love, support, and attention.” Percival nodded as he stared at the board, “staring at the board is not going to make time pass faster.”

They waited an hour and a half until the board read, ‘Barebone: post-op’ and a doctor then came out from behind locked doors, “Newt Scamander and Percival Graves?” They raised their hands and then doctor approached them, “he’s alright. His appendix ruptured and so we need to keep him overnight. We weren’t able to do the surgery laparoscopically, due to the immense amount of bacteria that we needed to control and time, so he has a five inch incision on his abdomen. The appendix was completely removed and he will make a full recovery. A nurse will give you further information, since you both are his emergency contacts, when you two are brought back to the general admittance when he starts waking up from surgery.” The doctor then said goodbye and Newt and Percival started to wait again.

* * *

 

A nurse came by twenty minutes later, “Mr. Scamander and Mr. Graves?”

Percival raised his hand and she approached them, “Is he okay?”

The woman nodded, “he’s doing just fine.”

Percival and Newt smiled and then they were led back into post surgical ward.

Credence lay in a hospital bed, his face was as white as the sheets of the bed, and his eyes were a little open, but he wasn’t super coherent or focused.

Percival pulled two of the chairs up to the edge of the bed and they both sat down and held his hand, “hey, Credence,” he double checked the room to make sure that no one else was present, “daddy and mumma are here.” He squeezed Credence’s hand, “we’re right here.”

Credence’s eyes couldn’t focus, “daddy? Mumma? My tummy hurts.”

Newt stroked Credence’s hair, “I know, love. The doctors had to do some surgery to clean you up. Your appendix burst, but you’ll be fine. I’ll go ask the nurse if you can get some pain meds, yeah?” Credence nodded as his eyes became wet, “alright, I’ll be right back. Daddy will stay with you.” He brushed Credence’s hair out of his face, kissed his cheek, and the left the room to find the nurse.

Percival’s thumb stroked the back of Credence’s cold hand, “I love you, sweetheart. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

“My tummy hurts, daddy.” Credence said as he rolled his head and looked at Percival. His eyes were red from the medication and also from his crying.

Percival gently brought his thumb up to Credence’s cheek and then wiped away the tears that had fallen there, “I know, baby. Mummy’s getting you some medication though.” He kissed Credence’s cheek, “tomorrow Mummy and I will take you home, and then I’ll take off work for the week so that I can take care of you while Mummy works.” He stroked Credence’s wavy dark hair, “everything’s alright, princess.”

Credence nodded and then looked at the door watching the window to see when Newt would come back with the nurse. He only had to wait about three more minutes until Newt came back with a nurse.

She gave him some more pain medication and then left after telling them that Credence would end up falling asleep from the medication.

It only took about thirteen minutes before Credence’s eyes slowly started to close his eyes fairly involuntarily, “Daddy, I don’t want to go to sleep. I’m scared.”

Percival smoothed Credence’s hair gently, “it’s alright, baby. You can sleep, nothing bad will happen, and we’ll be by your side the whole time and when you wake up, we can take you home.” He smiled softly and kissed Credence’s forehead. He pulled up the sheets a little and then tucked Credence in, “it’s our little boy’s bedtime. You need to be well rested to heal well.” He kissed Credence’s forehead again.

Credence nodded and then stuck his thumb in his mouth. Percival smiled and continued gently smoothing Credence’s hair, knowing that this was the sign that he was gonna fall asleep soon. “That’s a good boy, get some good sleep for Mumma and I.”

Credence nodded and then drifted off to sleep.

Around nine o’clock, Newt and Percival crawled into the bed that a nurse had brought in after realizing that they were not going to leave. They stayed up until about one in the morning talking about a care schedule for Credence. They decided that Percival was going to take the next few days off so that he could care for Credence before finally falling asleep. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Percival woke up just as Credence was starting to wake up from his post surgery haze. The pain meds had started to wear off and so Percival watch as the boy crinkled his nose in pain, “good morning, baby.” He pet Credence’s hair, “the nurse will come in in a moment so that she can get you some pain meds.”

Credence nodded, “daddy, will you stay with me?”

“Of course, darling. Mumma has to go into work today, but I’ll be here.” He continued soothing Credence by petting his hair, “And you’ll get to go home today if everything is looking good.”

Credence smiled, “will I get lots of ice cream?”

Percival chuckled and nodded, “of course you will. What flavors?”

“Cookie dough.” Credence requested after a moment of deliberation over the several hundred flavors of ice cream that he could choose.

Percival nodded, “I’ll make sure that we get some for you then.”

The nurse came in and gave Credence some pain meds and then quickly checked his vitals and left the room. 

Percival got onto the hospital bed and then pulled Credence into his arms for a cuddle, “I love you, kiddo.” He pressed a kiss in Credence’s hair, “you gave Mumma and I such a fright last night. We were so worried about you.”

Credence nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth, mumbling out a “sorry, daddy.”

“No need to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault that you got ill.” Percival gently kissed Credence’s forehead.

The younger man nodded and then cuddled in closer, “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, buddy. Mumma and I love you so very much.” Percival said as he carded through Credence’s hair, “Daddy’s gonna take off work this week and maybe we can get some puzzles and games to do. We’ll have some Credence and Daddy time while Mumma goes to work.”

Credence nodded and then closed his eyes a little as he started to fall asleep in Percival’s arms.

Credence ended up sleeping through the next few hours and when Newt kissed them both and then headed off to work.

* * *

 

Around noon, Credence woke up and the doctor checked in on him and finally they were discharged.

Percival pushed the the hospital wheelchair Credence was sitting in to the car which had been brought up to the front of the hospital. A nurse helped Percival get Credence into the car and then they finally headed home. 

Credence fell asleep in the backseat of the car as Percival drove home, and he was still asleep when they got home. Percival parked the car at the valet spot and then he went to the backdoor and he opened the door and then smoothed Credence’s hair, “buddy, we’re home.”

Credence nodded and woke up, he allowed Percival to help him up to their apartment and then to their bedroom.

Percival helped Credence lie down and then he grabbed Credence’s small stuffed rabbit and tucked him under his partner’s arm. He pressed a soft kiss to Credence’s head, “I love you, buddy.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Credence responded before sticking his thumb in his mouth and pressing Theodore, his stuffed rabbit, to his chest. 

Percival sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, “remember when Mumma and Daddy bought you Theodore?” His finger stroked the younger man’s hair.

Credence nodded and then smiled a little, thinking of the event fondly. He pulled out his thumb for a brief moment, “it was when we were on our fifth date.”

Percival nodded, “that’s right. It was soon after you asked us to be your Daddy and Mummy.”

The younger man closed his eyes and nodded, “I love you and Mummy so much.”

Percival smiled, “we love you too, baby.” He pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead, “alright, sweetboy, time for you to go back to sleep. Those meds are making you tired, but when you get up, we can put in a movie and Daddy will bring you some soup and crackers for lunch.

Credence nodded and then clutched Theodore closer as Percival got into bed and grabbed a book.

Percival stroked Credence’s hair and remembered all the crazy shit that their triad had gone through. He smiled when he thought of the fact that Credence was now safe with him and Newt, that the boy’s foster mother was out of his life and that he wasn’t being hurt anymore. A feeling of deep pride came over him when he thought about Credence’s art career, how Credence was such a good boy, and how he had made the effort to sort through his traumas. It hadn’t always been perfect, of course they had bad days, but they had a lot of good days, and they loved each other which was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!
> 
> If you want a Gradence/ Gramander/ Crewt/ Gramanderbone-Newgradence blog to follow, follow me at @geekytrashcan (this blog is not just FBAWTFT stuff there's other stuff but everything is tagged really well on purpose) on Tumblr. If you want to follow a Graves RP blog, follow me at @thegravesyard on Tumblr. :)


End file.
